Naruto: Crónicas de Amistad
by Uchiha no tan creativo
Summary: Él regresó aquella mañana fresca de otoño, seguido de su maestro y... alguien más...
Prólogo

Fue en otoño...

* * *

Desde su partida, la villa oculta de Konoha se había apreciado más... callada, más...plomizo como el cielo que se posaba en lo alto y, asimismo como la temperatura y la brisa fresca propia del otoño, no movía ni un milímetro hasta julio, tiñendo las hojas de sinnúmero de árboles en los alrededores de las zonas campestres. Así era el otoño evocaba a varios tanto dichas como desdichas, principalmente a alguien como Hatake Kakashi, que como un jônin de élite, había sido testigo de todo tipo de tragedias a lo largo de su carrera como shinobi (esencialmente cuando era un ANBU) como la expiración de sus dos compañeros de equipo, y las fatídicas detalles de la muerte del Yondaime Hokage... no... no quería acordarse de aquellos días nuevamente. Él podía notar lo distinta que era la villa de lo que fue hace dos años y medio solamente rondando por la vía pública del pueblo, los habitantes cuchicheaban con respecto a los tópicos actuales: que la Hokage cumplía sus deberes como tal perfectamente, el recelo entre la comunidad shinobi de cuándo sucedería el venidero conflicto con Akatsuki, y... claro está, cuando Naruto cruzaría nuevamente aquel gran portón, para iluminar nuevamente el ambiente con aquella radiante sonrisa suya.

Aquél día, acomodándose en uno de las azoteas de uno de los muchos edificios de la villa (Konoha tenía una arquitectura distinguía de las demás villas ninja como aquellas redes de caños que, como tallos, se asomaban de las paredes de varios hogares yendo a otros lugares, para tributar las prodigiosas destreza del Shodaime Hokage con el elemento madera, además de monumentos erigidos en respeto a los fundadores a través de las barriadas del pueblo, especialmente en el monte a las afueras de la villa, donde permanecía las montañas con los rostros de los Hokage del pasado, además del actual, esculpidos en la roca con esmerado dedicación).

Kakashi exhaló taciturnamente, y reclinándose en la pared de leños, se sumió en su lectura.

El mundo estaba medio hecho de muerte, el mundo se había llevado a Obito, a Rin, a su maestro, a su padre y a incontables amigos suyos, pero había poco que él podía hacer para poder cambiarlo. Sin embargo ¿qué podía hacer? Era solamente un maestro que fracasó en su labor como tal.

* * *

En la ajetreada multitud en la entrada de la villa, nadie se percató de la presencia de tres individuos. Quizás por las continuas platicas de éstos que ninguno reparó quienes eran dos de ellos, hasta que uno de ellos se precipitó al poste de electricidad (los de Konoha eran tan altos como el más alto de los robles; permitían una vista extensa de la preciosa villa).

Fue entonces que Kakashi sintió los pasos de alguien a apresurado.

Sonrió para sí.

La nostalgia había venido como una mareada embravecida a él. Los recuerdos revoloteaban en un vaivén constante a los compas de las exclamaciones vivarachas del muchacho, vistiendo aquella indumentaria anaranjada, haciendo gala de aquel distintivo maraña dorada como un fúlgido sol.

—¡Cielos! ¡Cuántos recuerdos! —extendió sus brazos, como si suspirara con rozar las nubes, incluso con el celeste cubierto de aquellas cenicientas nubes—. ¡La villa no ha cambiado ni un poco en todo este tiempo!

Porque aquel día, como las verdes hojas que retornan en primavera, Naruto regresó a Konoha durante las últimas horas de la mañana.

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones de parte de un autor perezoso...**_

 **Ha pasado una temporada desde que no me aparecía por estos sitios. El porqué me distancié se debe a las incesantes amarguras que me llevé por parte del fandom de Naruto, no simplemente limitándose a las típicas historias que muchos ya han de saber porqué me disgustan, sino a lo típico que a muchos otros le han de fastidiar: Yaoi sin ningún tipo de trama, descarado favoritismo de personajes como el protagonista del anime original, tramas poco originales o rebuscadas por decenas de personas, y hasta el momento, demasiada gente calcándose las tramas infinitamente.**

 **Ahora, sin rodeos, ¿a dónde plano ir esta historia?**

 **Verán. Hace mucho tiempo que una historia que he estado siguiendo conocida como «Kunoichi de Equestria», ha quedado en el limbo insondable del hiatus desde el año antepasado y, tras debatírmelo, escribí esto, una historia vagamente basada en el fan-fiction antes mencionado y a la vez mi propio enfoque en la segunda parte de Naruto empezando desde el volumen 28 del manga y el primer episodio de Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Mi principal objetivo es concebir una versión más oscura y realista de la historia de Naruto, además de deconstruir varios tropos comúnmente vistos en los anime del arquetipo harem y shounen en general. Habrá un punto clave donde la historia divergirá del canon del manga, pero eso me lo estoy guardando para mí mismo y evitar spoiler.**

 **Conste: aquí no habrá bashing de personaje, ni ninguna mierda así. Le suplico encarecidamente que por favor, no me manden mensajes privados o reviews solicitándome que basuree a éste personaje o aquél otro personaje sencillamente porque no te agrada, porque simplemente lo ignoraré. A mí por lo menos me gustan personajes bastante controversiales en el fandom de Naruto como Sasuke y Sakura hasta más que Naruto (especialmente el primero).**

 **¿Y por qué este primer capítulo es tan corto? Quiero que sea un breve vistazo de la historia en general. Obviamente, el primer capítulo será más largo.**

 **Algo más, si son principalmente espectadores del anime de Naruto, les recomiendo leer el manga, porque mi fan-fiction está principalmente basada en el manga original. Además que éste vale más la pena que el anime.**


End file.
